F1 2015 (video game)
| series = Formula One | engine = EGO Engine 4.0 | platforms = Microsoft Windows Linux PlayStation 4 Xbox One | released = | genre = Racing }} F1 2015 is a racing game based on the 2015 Formula One season developed by Codemasters. It was released on 10 July 2015, and features the team and driver line-ups from the 2015 season, including the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez. It also features all the drivers, cars and circuits from the 2014 season (i.e. Caterham F1, and the Hockenheimring, which was removed from the calendar). It is the last game from Codemasters branded under the Codemasters Racing label and first title in the F1 series released for eighth generation consoles. Gameplay The game runs on an all-new version of the EGO game engine, providing a large number of improvements to the game's physics models. It features an all-new "Pro Season" mode that is more challenging than the normal gameplay because there is no HUD and no assist, which includes traction, ABS, and transmission, with the hardest level possible. The game is also compatible with the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One's voice recognition software, allowing players to talk to their race engineers during the race and ask for race information, weather updates, and tyre status, and even request a change of tyres or wing. The game was also noted for the fact that the AI would often wreck or make mistakes. This drew both praise and criticism from game critics. Development and release Unlike previous Codemasters F1 games, which have been released in September–October, F1 2015 was released in July 2015. The previous game F1 2014 was regarded as more of a "filler" game until the 2015 game was released. This game is made almost completely from scratch after Codemasters decided to base this version on an entirely new game engine, said to dramatically improve both the screen quality and the AI's abilities. On 15 February 2015, screenshots of internal letters regarding the development of the video game were leaked onto the Internet via Facebook. Codemasters later confirmed they were indeed legitimate screenshots and had been leaked from a "confidential internal development email." On May 22, 2015, Codemasters released a teaser trailer, pushing back the release date from June 12, 2015 to July 10, 2015 for Europe and Australia, July 21 for North America, and July 24 for Brazil. Despite this, the PC version was released on July 9 worldwide through the Steam platform. Reception |GR =64.64% |MC =65/100 |GMaster=68% |GameRev= |GTM=60% |IGN=4.8/10 |OPMAU=70% |OPMUK=70% |Play=80% |VG=60% |rev1= Metro |rev1Score=3/5Project Cars review, Rik Henderson, Metro, July 10, 2015 }} The final product received a mixed reception with the PlayStation 4 version scoring 65 out of 100 on the review aggregator site Metacritic and 64.6% on GameRankings. IGN praised the graphics and control system, but criticised the game modes, and AI. Metro liked the weather effects, and said the game held its own in the genre. The version released for PC received a mixed reception after release, scoring 56 of 100 from critics according to review aggregator Metacritic. Reviews on GameRankings yielded a rating of 56.33%. The game got to number one in the Chart-Track sales chart. References External links * *Codemasters website Category:Codemasters games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Formula One video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Racing video games Category:2015 video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Linux games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Mark Knight Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in Malaysia Category:Video games set in Bahrain Category:Video games set in China Category:Video games set in Spain Category:Video games set in Monaco Category:Video games set in Canada Category:Video games set in Austria Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Hungary Category:Video games set in Belgium Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Singapore Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in Texas Category:Video games set in Mexico Category:Video games set in Brazil Category:Video games set in the United Arab Emirates